Better
by HeartlandFan101
Summary: Ty comes home from a conference, and he and Amy talk about some things. Set after 9x12. Tamy. ONE-SHOT.


The cab pulled up next to the round pen and Ty could see the confused expression on Jack's face. He had been away at a confereance with Scott, but the rest of them had been cancelled, so Ty decided to come home early and surprise his wife. Their Skype date had to be called off because of a surprise cocktail party, and Ty heard how dissapointed and upset Amy was through the phone.

"That'll be forty dollars please," the driver informed.

Ty pulled out two twenty dollar notes out of his wallet, thanked the driver and got out of the car. When Jack saw him, he smiled and gave him a nod, then he pointed up to the loft. Ty grinned.

He quietly walked into the barn and up the loft steps. When he walked into the loft, Amy had her back turned away from and was sorting out laundry. He sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. What he wasn't expecting that Amy would completely freeze and stiffen, he immedietly knew something was wrong but decided to not mention it right away. Amy only relaxed when she realized it was Ty.

"Hey," she greeted quietly, still not really moving.

"Hi," Ty murmured cautiously as he kissed her hair. He couldn't hold it in anymore and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" Amy replied nervously.

"Amy... I know you well enough that something _is_ _not_ fine. Please tell me what's wrong," Ty started. "We promised to tell each other everything, no matter what it is. You're my wife, and I want to best for you, I want you to be happy," he continued.

Amy took a deep breath and leaned against her husband's muscular chest, dropping the tank top she was holding as she did so.

"I just... I felt really lonely when you were gone..." she murmured, tears collecting in her eyes. "It just gets harder everytime you're not here with me," Amy admitted, the tears she tried so hard to hold back running down her cheeks.

"Amy," Ty said, his voice cracked, as he turned her around and hugged her tightly. Things were hard on him too, but he couldn't help but feel guilty about not knowing how Amy felt. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings.." Amy's voice was muffled as she trailed off.

"You wouldn't have hurt my feelings," Ty murmured into her hair.

"When you were on that cattle drive with Dad and Grandpa, Lou said that work was a major issue for her and Peter. I really don't want that to happen to us, Ty. I really don't," Amy confessed. "Speaking of that cattle drive, we need to try to let people talk us into doing things for them so easily," Amy stated. "I know Grandpa and Dad are family, but I'm sure they wouldn't be thrilled if we made them give up their time with Lisa or Casey."

"It won't happen to us, I promise. Before I accepted that partnership with Scott, I said that this," Ty began, giving Amy's hip a light squeeze, "partnership is the most important to me. And it is. Nothing in my life is more important to me than you and our marriage, Amy. Yeah, let's not let them talk us into things so easy, it gives us more _us_ time."

Amy couldn't help but smile. "I love you," she murmured, looking into Ty's eyes. She stood on her toes and planted a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you, too," Ty smiled down at his wife lovingly and kissed her forehead.

"It's really hard for me too," Ty admitted after a while, "I hate being away from you, even if I'm just at the clinic... I get so worried that something will happen and that I won't be there for you, that I'll miss important moments.. That I'll forget our anniversary dates.."

In response, Amy squeezed her arms tightly around Ty's torso and kissed a part of his collerbone that wasn't covered by his shirt.

"I can't sleep properly when you're not here.. I just doesn't feel right," Amy informed him, feeling shy and almost embarresed while she said it.

"I know that feeling," Ty told her as he stroked her hair, "I can't sleep well without you next to me either."

"Really?"

"Really. And, I was talking to Scott before I went to the airport, and he said that I don't have to come to the next two conferences, that are both months away, because they're about the same thing this one was about, so it would be pointless for both of us to go," Ty exclaimed happily. "And, I have the next two days off."

"Really?" Amy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah," Ty nodded, "how about we relax for a bit, hm? I'll put the laundry away later."

Ty sat on the couch with his feat on the coffee table, and Amy way laying down with her head in his lap. Ty was drawing gentle circles on Amy's shoulder with his fingers, while his other hand was holding Amy's. She started shaking suddenly.

"Amy?" Ty panicked. "Are you okay?"

"C-co-ld," Amy managed to get through chattering teeth.

Ty lifted her head off his lap and went to get a blanket. He tucked in around Amy and placed a pillow under her head.

"I'll make you some tea and I'll be right back," he assured her, kssing her forehead before going to the kitchen and putting the kettle on. He placed a peppermint tea teabag into a cup and added a teaspoon on brown sugar as he waited for the water to boil. When that was done he poured the water in the cup and gave it a stir so the sugar would dissolve. He walked back into the living room area and placed the mug onto the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Do you want anything else?" Ty asked softly.

"Can I have another-r blan-k-et, ple-ase?" Amy managed to get out.

"Of course," he replied, and went to get another blanket. He found one on the shelf in the coat closet.

Ty unfolded the blanket as he walked back to Amy, and then he wrapped it around her.

"I'm just going to get the fire started and then I'll be right back," he told her, kissing the tip of her nose before walking to the corner opposite the stairs and starting a fire.

When he sat back down on the couch, he lifted Amy before pulling her into a sitting position on his lap. He reached for her tea and gave it to her. Amy had stopped shaking so severly, but was still extremely cold.

"You have a fever," Ty noted when her kissed her forehead.

"Mmm..." Amy responded, taking a sip of the tea.

"I'm going to text Lou," Ty said as he reached for his phone.

"What? Why?"

"Well, because, I just came home to my wife, whom appears to to be getting ill, and I want her to feel better," Ty said sweetly. "Just asking her to not set us places for lunch or dinner."

"I love you, you know that?" Amy murmured, cuddling closer to him for warmth.

"I love you, too, Amy, so much," Ty kissed her head again.

He noticed that she was starting to fall asleep, so he took the mug out of her hands and put in back on the table. Once Amy fell asleep, Ty carried her to bed and tucked her in, then started folding the laundry.

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy this, please note that I only proof-read half of this.. I'm busy with school at the moment so that's why I'm putting up one-shots instead of updating "I'm Here"**_

 _ **\- Elle D.**_


End file.
